Call Me Carl Poppa-Carl Grimes AU
by iwritehorribly
Summary: {AU} When boredom gets the better of average teen Carl Grimes, he ends up writing a silly song that he thinks means nothing. But this song ends up changing him forever, and within weeks, his popularity is rising. And things in his life are going faster and faster, at a pace he never expected. And he wonders if he is cut out for stardom after all...
1. Info

A few things, before you begin.

1\. Welcome to the story! I hope you like what you're gonna see!

2\. This is a fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters used, except for OCs, and I'll let you know if I'm using any of those. I also don't own the song "Carl Poppa". So there.

3\. This is my writing. My idea. If you're inspired by it, fine. But please don't copy my work. I work hard at this, surprisingly enough. If you see someone copying my work, please let me know.

4\. Leave me any type of feedback. Negative, positive, whatever. But, if you think the story is good, tell me why. If it sucks, tell me why. How else will I get better?

5\. There will be mature content in this story including: drug use, alcohol use, sexual situations/content, etc. This is about the life of a star after all.

Anyway, enjoy this story, which happens to be my first fanfic.


	2. Preface

It all started in his room, surprisingly enough. He was sitting at the desk where he usually did his homework, a pen in his hand, paper in front of him. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, if he was being completely honest.

But for some reason, he felt the urge to pick up his paper and pen.

He shut his eyes. The words began to flow through his mind. So that's what his mind was telling him to do.

The pen hit the paper, scribbling like crazy.

I hurt the gingerbread boy

Cause he's pretend bread boy

He laughed at his own words. That's when it clicked. He would write a rap that mocked the way that rappers today sounded. The rap would be zombie apocalypse themed, just so it sounded more ridiculous.

Little cookie man never waved to me

So he got knocked out.

Because I flow

La jiggy jar jar do!

He threw his pen down. This sounded stupid as all hell. Then again, wasn't that the point? Why did he care how stupid it was, anyway? Not like it was gonna be an actual song anyway. Not like anyone was ever going to see it. He was just a bored kid who had nothing to do.

Oh, how wrong he was...

XX

A/N: Sorry this was so short! First chapter will be much longer, I promise lol. I'm so excited for this story!


	3. 1

"Carl! Wake up! It's time for school." Lori Grimes urged her son, shaking him lightly.

"Mom, I already told you a million times. I don't need you to wake me up. I'm 16." Carl groaned, rolling over to his side. His mom had been waking him up every day since he was 5, and he was getting quite sick of it. He could wake himself up.

"Yeah, alright." Lori said, rolling her eyes.

Carl groaned and finally got up. He walked downstairs, and walked into the empty kitchen. His father was at work right about now, he was a police officer. His mom became a stay at home mom after he was born, and had always been home with him since.

Carl put two pop tarts in the toaster. Every morning, he would eat first, then he would head back upstairs, get dressed, do his hair, and all of that.

After he was all ready for school, he made sure that he had everything with him, and kissed him mom goodbye.

"Bye mom." He said, starting to walk out of the door.

"Wait." Lori said, and cake whipped around and rolled his eyes.

"What mom?" He asked.

"Don't use that tone with me. All I wanted was a kiss."

Carl wanted to roll his eyes, but knew it wouldn't be the right choice. He kissed his mom and ran out the door. He didn't want to be late to school.

As he stepped outside, he looked around the town where he lived. It was a nice day out, considering that it was spring. The houses on his street were all neatly lined up, and he could see that most of them had gardens either in the front of them or in the backyards.

He walked past the Greene farm, the place where good old Hershel and his kids lived. He had three kids, 2 daughters and one son. The youngest daughter, Beth, was Carl's age, and in 10th grade like him. She was extremely beautiful, but she had a boyfriend, who just happened to be one of Carl's friends, Noah. Hershel's son, Shawn, wasn't actually his son, by his stepson. And then there was Maggie, who had graduated high school a few years back and helped her father out on the farm full time.

The town was quiet. It always was. Nothing ever went on. The noisiest parts of the day were when the teenagers headed to school, when they were let out for lunch, and when they were coming home. Everyone knew each other, and everyone knew each other's business.

Once he arrived at school, he went to his locker, put what he needed to in there, and then went upstairs so he could meet his best friend, Ron.

Sure enough, Ron was at his locker, with his girlfriend, Enid.

"Hey." Carl said, and they both turned around.

"Hi, man." Ron said. Carl noticed that he was gripping Enid's thin wrist with a lot of force, as if she might try to up and run away from him.

If Carl was being honest, he didn't know how his friend had ended up with a girl like Enid. She was absolutely gorgeous and totally out of his league. That's probably why he was so overprotective of her, and didn't let anyone near her. He knew that they would be able to steal her away from him.

Carl walked with Ron as he brought Enid to her first period class, which was Earth Science. He hated the feeling of being a third wheel, watching Ron and Enid kiss and hearing them exchange sweet words. But he dealt with it, because Ron was his friend and he knew he would do the same for Carl if he had a girl.

After Enid was gone, Carl and Ron walked to their first period class, geometry. They were lucky enough to have class together.

They sat in the back of the class, talking and hardly ever getting any work done in class. They ended up with a ton of homework every night because of it.

After they were out of that class, they said bye, went their separate ways. They would be separated until lunch time came around.

XX

Lunch was the same every day. After 5th period ended, Carl and Ron would meet up, grab Enid, and head over to McDonald's. But today was different.

"Noah texted. He's got something he wants to show us, and wants us to meet him and Beth at subway. " Ron said as soon as Carl met up with him.

"Okay. That's cool with me." Carl liked change. But change was almost impossible in the small, quiet, town he lived. So he took every opportunity to change things up, even if it was as simple as going to a different place for lunch.

"Hopefully it's cool with Enid." Ron joked. He loved his girlfriend, but she could be a bitch sometimes.

"Ha. Right? I'm sure it will be."

"Hopefully."

It turned out being fine(after a few eyerolls and groans), and the three of them walked to Subway. They spotted Noah and Beth at a table, Noah's laptop open, people surrounding them.

The trio walked over to see what was going on. On the computer was a video of Noah.

"Hey dude! This is what I wanted to show you! Check it out!" Noah shouted over the music.

Carl watched the video. Noah was rapping.

Baby girl you know it's true

I'm only in for you

Oh baby, baby

You're making me crazy

The lyrics were pretty strange, but it wasn't really a bad song honestly. When the video was over, everyone began to clap. The random people that were surrounding before left.

"Man, that was pretty good." Ron said.

"The beat was pretty killer. You know, I've always wanted to make a rap..." Carl said.

"Go for it man. It's not as hard as it seems, if you're inspired." Noah smiled.

"See Noah? I told you people would like it." Beth said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissing him.

"I can see you being a big star now. We just gotta make up a rap name for you. Or do you have one?" Ron asked.

"Nah. Not yet. I didn't make this because I wanna be a famous rapper. I just wanted to write it because it came to me one day."

"How did it come to you?" Carl asked.

"What do you think? It came to me when I was with Beth." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Was it fun to make that video?"

"Yeah. Real fun."

"Well man, that was good. Really good actually. Good job." Ron said.

"Thanks. Well, we're leaving now. See you around."

"See you around."

XX

After the school day had finally ended and the final bell rang, everyone ran to get out of school, like always.

"I'm going out with Enid later, man. I'll text you later." Ron said before he and Carl parted ways.

"Okay. See you around."

When Carl got home, the first thing he did was his homework. After that he... Just sat on his bed. He was bored. He tried to call Noah to see if he wanted to hang out, but he got no response.

"I need to do something. I can't just sit here everyday and be bored with my life. That's just... Well... Lame." He said to himself.

That's how he ended up at his desk, a pen in his hand. He thought about Noah, and how he told him that songwriting and rapping were fun. He wasn't gonna lie, Noah had inspired him a bit. He wanted to do something different, and this was just the thing.

He sat for a few minutes, and then it came to him. He began writing lyrics down. When he looked back up at the clock, two hours had passed. He looked at the paper in front of him.

Did I really just write a rap in two hours?

Yeah, it was horrible, but he was still proud of himself. He shoved the paper into his drawer, laughing.

That was actually pretty fun... Maybe I'll show Ron what I came up with.

He pulled the paper back out of the drawer and shoved it in his backpack. Ron would probably laugh, but he had to show someone right? Even if it was just a stupid song.

But, he had no idea that simply showing his best friend his music would turn his life into something he never expected.

XX

A/N: Yay! First chapter! Told ya it would be longer. Sorry it was slow and boring, but that's how first chapters always are. It's necessary to get the ball rolling. Things will be picking up soon, I promise.

Any feedback? Please let me know what you think!


	4. 2

"Ron. Look at this." Carl says, handing over the paper that he had written his song on last night to Ron.

"What is this?" Ron asked, lifting a brow.

"You'll see." Carl said.

"'La jiggy jar jar do?'" Ron laughed. "Is this a song?"

"You guessed it."

Ron laughed out loud. "Lemme see this." Enid said, stealing the paper from Ron.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous." Enid said, laughing.

"Hey, I got bored. Plus, there's more of a story behind it then you think." Carl said, shrugging. He knew this was how his friends would react.

"I wonder how Noah would react to this? Since you copied his idea?" Ron joked.

"Copied his idea? Nah. He just kinda inspired me to do something a little different since you know... I've kinda always wanted to make a song too." Carl said.

"Mhm. Let's hear it then." Enid said, a smirk forming over her lips.

"What?"

"You wrote it, right? So you must have some idea of how the music would sound, right?" Enid asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well then... Sing it!" Enid urged.

"At lunch I will..."

"No. Do it now."

"Yeah man, she's right. Do it now. I kinda want to hear it too."

Carl gave Ron an evil glare for that. Traitor...

"Okay fine. But people can't be around."

"Carl! We're in school. There are always gonna be people around." Enid rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Carl took a deep breath. He knew how the beat went, of course he did. How do you write a song without knowing the beat? He closed his eyes and began.

 _Beat..._

 _I hurt the gingerbread boy_

 _Cause he's pretend-bread boy_

 _Little cookie man, never waved to me_

 _So he got knocked out_

 _Man cause I flow~!_

 _La jiggy jar jar doo, dur dur dur dee dur_

 _Man I just flow_

 _Shoe shine_

 _And no one wanted your stinkin tiara_

 _Cause no one wanted your sticky chair_

 _And why you always talk about the cool kids who take archery?_

 _Yeah you're a shrinky dink_

 _You'll get a funeral, if you don't wise up and call me, Carl Poppa_

 _(Ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh)_

 _La jiggy jar jar doo, dur dur dur dee dur_

 _I threw a brick in the air (what kind of brick?)_

 _That shouldn't matter cause a brick is just a brick (word)_

 _Dark days, darker nights_

 _Found my way down a hall without a light_

 _Because I flow~!_

 _La jiggy jar jar doo, dur dur dur dee dur_

 _This whole thing where random dead people_

 _tryin to kill me's gotta go!_

 _They keep walking, walking my way_

 _If they're talking, can't tell what they say_

 _They keep falling, over stuff in their way_

 _Dead dudes walking, can ruin your day_

 _(Ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh)_

 _La jiggy jar jar doo, dur dur dur dee dur_

 _Now all the walkers sing!_

 _(Ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh) {*8X*}_

 _(Yeah I just like to dance, yeah!)_

 _Carl Poppa_

 _Cell block wisdom, French braid tabletop_

 _If you mess with Carl Poppa, uhh_

 _I'm comin at you like one, two_

 _Walkers in the back of the club_

 _I'm guessin it's a club where everyone dies_

 _If they try to dance to the music that doesn't play_

 _Cause we don't got no electricity_

 _What we got is bones bones bones_

 _Piles of bones bones bones bones bones_

 _If you try to step to me hit you in the femur_

 _With another femur that is layin on the ground_

 _Yeah, wordsmith, rhymes_

 _Hama lama sima lama hama lama_

 _Someone had to cut my baby sister out my momma_

 _La jiggy jar jar doo, dur dur dur dee dur_

 _Man I just flow, Carl Poppa_

 _Carl Poppa... man I just flow, Carl Poppa_

 _Carl Poppa... Carl Poppa_

 _I can barely remember pre-apocalypse_

 _Carl Poppa, uhh_

 _I guess nothin rhymes with that, except maybe "Taco Lips"_

 _Man I just flow, Carl Poppa... Carl Poppa_

 _Man I just flow, Carl Poppa..._

 _You cannot handle the flow, son!_

Carl opened his eyes when he finished. Tons of people had gathered around, just to listen to him.

"That actually wasn't bad, especially since the lyrics were so stupid and you had no music to rap to." Enid said.

"Enid. Stop. That was awesome, man." Ron said.

"No it wasn't." Carl said in barely a whisper. Who had been listening? The whole damn school?

"So, quick question about the lyrics. Why is it all about zombies. Like you keep talking about dead people and stuff." Enid said.

"I've just always kinda had an interest in zombie stuff... So I decided to throw a bit of apocalyptic humor in there... Along with some mocking of the rap industry." Carl said.

"Wow. So behind all of that stupid shit... Is something that makes sense."

"No shit." Carl said, a bit annoyed at this point.

"Encore! Encore!" Kids were chanting. Carl wasn't sure whether they were joking or not. Deep down, he was kind of wishing that they weren't joking, that they actually liked his dumbass song. And he didn't even know why.


	5. 3

"I can't believe that you guys made me rap in front of practically the whole school." Carl said as he, Ron, and Enid were leaving for lunch.

"Hey, we didn't ask all of those other people to watch you. We just wanted to hear your song, and the others just ended up coming along." Ron said, shrugging.

"Whatever Ron." Carl said.

"Okay, Carl Poppa."

"Ron, shut up."

"What? It's your rap name. You gotta embrace it."

Carl rolled his eyes. "Enid, tell him to shut up."

"Oh, I see how it is, Carl Poppa."

"Can you not call me that?"

Enid rolled her eyes as the two boys argued. They're such idiots sometimes.

"What about C.P.?" Ron suggested. "Sounds pretty cool to me."

"Oh my god..." Carl said.

"What? I mean, you're the one that wrote the song and came up with the damn name, man. I just think it's kinda sick."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, but..."

"Hey, Carl Poppa! Heard you were trying to put me out of business."

Carl turned around to see who had just shouted that out, and he wasn't surprised who it was.

Noah.

"Who told you that?" Carl asked him, laughing.

"Nobody. I just heard you rapped in front of practically the whole school." Noah said, chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks to these two." Carl said, gesturing towards Ron and Enid.

"Good. These are the people you don't forget when you're famous."

"I guess so."

"You guess? The whole school is buzzing right now. People who don't even know you are talking about your rap. If we didn't make you do it, you would still be a nobody." Enid said.

"Geez, Enid. With the way you're yelling, you would think that I'm trying to kill you." Carl said.

Enid shrugged.

"She's right though." Ron said, chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I won't forget you guys." Carl rolled his eyes. "Who said I wanted to be famous anyway? It was just a stupid song, and you guys even said that the lyrics were dumb."

"Well apparently you were only using dumb lyrics to make fun of modern rappers, so it makes sense." Ron said.

"Yeah. But I don't want to be famous, okay?"

"You're crazy." Noah said. "People told me you were good. Why not shoot for stardom?"

"Because I can't imagine people actually enjoying this song."

"You're kidding, right? People will listen to anything and everything. Especially something that's mocking something or someone."

Carl shrugged. "Whatever. I shouldn't have even wrote the thing."

"You'll regret saying that. Trust me." Noah said.

"Maybe I will. Where you going to lunch?"

"Burger King."

"Okay. Ron, Enid, wanna go with Noah?"

"Sure." They both answered in unison.

"Where's Beth?" Enid asked.

"She's already there."

As they were leaving, a girl stopped Carl. "Hey, we're you that kid that was rapping earlier?" She asked.

"Call him Carl Poppa." Ron said.

XX

A/N: Sorry this was so short! And I apologize that these last few chaps have been boring. Action is starting to pick up, but it'll get better very soon.

Anyway, please review! I'd really like to know what you guys think! I won't bite haha.

Love you guys!


	6. 4

Lori Grimes stared out of the kitchen window, admiring how nice of a day that it was. She watched as squirrels ran up trees, as birds chirped their beautiful songs, and as teenagers roamed the area, on lunch break.

She loved this small town, loved the simplicity and beauty, but often found herself wondering if it was really the right choice.

She and Rick has been married for a while before Carl came along, and they had decided that this town was perfect for just the two of them. Rick was unsure at first, but after Lori had done a lot of convincing, he warmed up to the idea.

But when she found out she was pregnant, a lot of things changed. Rick said that they should move and get out of this town, because it was a boring place for a kid to grow up in. Lori disagreed. She knew it would be perfect.

"You're a cop. Why wouldn't you want your kid to grow up in a nice quiet place like this?" She had asked.

"It's not even about that. I mean... Nothing ever happens here, and I've just wanted to get out of here for awhile now." He had replied.

"That's ridiculous. So you want to leave just because you're bored of this place? Well, no. We're not leaving. We're not going anywhere. I think that this is the perfect place to raise a child."

"Whatever you say." Rick had said, and that ended it. This was how most arguments and disagreements between them ended.

And now, she was questioning it yet again. Was this really the right choice? She would often look at Carl and see the boredom in his eyes, and watch as he went out with his friends and tried to "live in the edge". Maybe they should have moved, but this place was too sacred to Lori now. Too many friends, too many memories.

Some of her favorite memories would be in the backyard, when Carl was just a child. She would watch as he would run around, happy and free, full of energy. Now, Carl would be running around with his friends, trying to find something new to do.

Carl wasn't a bad kid by any means, he was one of the better kids in the neighborhood. The thing with the kids in this neighborhood, Lori noticed, was that they went to extremes to have fun and do something different. Lori supposed it was just the way teenagers acted, but a lot of them ended up ruining their lives because of it, and she didn't want Carl to end up like that.

A prime example of someone who had fallen to temptation of trying new things was Merle Dixon. He had gotten hooked on drugs at a young age, and he was too far gone at this point.

Lori watched as her son walked into the kitchen.

"Oh." He said. "I thought nobody was home. You scared me."

Lori laughed. "Why? What were you going to do?"

"Nothing."

Lori noticed that there was something different about Carl today. The thing with being a mother, she realized, was that you knew everything about your kids. You knew when they were happy, sad, lying, hungry. Just everything.

Carl was happy today. Lori knew it. She wanted to ask him what happened that had him in such a good mood, but he escaped upstairs before she had the chance.

XX

A/N: Two updates in one day? I'm on a roll lol.

As you can see, this story isn't gonna focus just on Carl. I'm gonna add in parts with Lori, Rick, and all of their neighbors(which will be walking dead characters). But yes, this story is still about Carl lol I just wanted to try something new with this chapter.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment! It means a lot to me! Love you all!


	7. 5

"Why are you so excited?" Lori asked as Carl sat down at the dinner table.

Carl set his plate down and looked up at his mom. "Nothing. I'm not excited."

Now, Lori this was a lie. Complete and total. "You're lying." She said, smirking.

"I'm not mom." Carl said. He hated how moms just seemed to know every little thing. They knew when you were hungry, tired, just everything.

"You are. Well, maybe not excited, but happy. You look like you had a good day."

"Maybe I did."

"Don't have that attitude with me. I'm just asking what's good."

"Mom? Really? 'What's good?' I swear, you try so hard to be cool." Carl rolled his eyes.

"Try? I am cool, Carl."

"That's what all moms say, but really, you're not. Stop. Please."

"Make me."

"Mom, can we please not do this?"

"If you tell me why you're so happy."

"I just had a pretty good day at school, you know? Nothing really specific, it was just a good day."

"Whatever you say, Carl."

Call me Carl Poppa. He wanted to say, but decided to keep his mouth sealed shut.

XX

"You should make a music video." Noah told Carl while they were all at McDonald's eating lunch.

"What?" Carl asked, squinting. What was he talking about.

"You know, for your song. It's pretty sick, especially with the apocalyptic theme. Like you could have zombies in your video and everything. Why are they called walkers in your song anyway?" Noah asked.

"Well, I read it in a comic book before. They didn't know that they were called zombies, so they just made up their own names. I just thought it would be cool."

"It is. You should come over my house and we could make a video for it."

"A video?"

"Yeah... I mean, you saw mine right? I know what to do."

"Okay, sure. But don't post it anywhere. We can just make it for fun."

"Okay."

"When do you want me to come over?"

"How about after we're done here? What do you have after lunch?"

"Are you implying that we skip class?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying it. Let's skip class."

"You really think that..."

"Hey! Did I hear the words 'skip class?'" Ron asked.

"Keep your voice down Ron, Jesus. Someone might hear us and snitch." Noah said.

"I don't think that we should..." Beth started, but Noah interrupted.

"It's okay, babe. Go back to class. We're just gonna go over my house. So Carl... You in?"

"Well I have science next period..."

"Mrs. Smith is crazy. She won't even notice you're gone." Ron said.

"Come on. Even Ron and Enid are coming. We can't not have our big star there." Noah said, leaning over the table.

"Whatever."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Yes. It means yes. I'm in."

XX

"Carl, it'll be fine. Just rap the song like you did in school and I'll add effects and music and shit. It'll be fine. Just get that sour look off your face."

"Noah, you sound like my mom. Stop."

"Nope. Now rap away, Carl Poppa."

Carl tried not to look at Enid and Ron, who were sitting on Noah's bed and watching the whole thing. They were all for this whole video thing too, which wasn't at all shocking.

After he finished the song, Noah gave him a thumbs up and started to work away on his computer.

"Go away. I can't have people around while I'm working." He said.

Everyone laughed and left the room as instructed.

Noah added auto tune, music, cool effects, and everything that a music video should have. Carl couldn't believe it.

A little while later(about an hour and a half, to be exact), Noah was done.

"Hey guys. Come check this out." Noah called out, and all three of the teens came barreling into the room.

The video was badass. The sound effects and everything were so good.

"Wow... That was awesome. Thanks Noah." Carl said.

"No problem. Thanks."

"Yep. Just promise me you won't ever share it, okay?"

"Yep, yep. Okay."


	8. 6

Noah sat in front of his computer for five solid minutes, thinking.

Why wouldn't Carl want people to see the video, anyway? It was pretty badass, if he was being completely honest.

He sighed. How pissed could Carl get? What was he gonna do?

"Nothing." Noah laughed, as he clicked the button that would post the video. He had to share it. He wasn't gonna lie, the video was some of his best work and the song itself was badass with good lyrics.

Carl might get a little angry, but Noah knew that would change once he saw how many people would like it. It was gonna be big, Noah knew it.

XX

The video blew up. It took a few hours, but eventually, it blew the hell up. People were watching it, leaving likes and comments, and a majority of them were positive.

It was only a matter of time before Carl called, Noah mused. He would call and bitch, but Noah knew he'd be thanking him once he showed him all of the comments.

XX

"I gave you specific instructions. Don't show anyone the video? And what happens? You do just that. Thanks Noah."

Just as Noah had suspected, Carl had called him as soon as he got wind of the video being posted.

"Calm down. I can always take it down."

"Yeah, but do you know how many people saw it already?"

"Why? Are you scared that your mom is gonna see?"

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

"You're such a girl, Carl Poppa."

Carl just sighed.

"Why do you care if you mom sees anyway? She gonna punish you for spitting flames?" Noah laughed. But Carl didn't find it the least bit funny.

"People are gonna think I'm odd, Noah. Have you heard the song?"

"Have you heard the auto tune? Idiots will listen to anything with a good beat."

"Whatever."

"Idiot."

"I prefer Carl Poppa."

"There ya go. That's the spirit."

XX

Carl hated to admit it, but he was sort of enjoying the fame that his stupid video(that was filmed in a bedroom of all places) was getting. It was actually satisfying to see himself getting successful.

Things at school were changing. More people were trying to talk to Carl, sit with him at lunch, things like that.

"Dude... You're famous." Ron said.

"Yeah... It's not a big thing. I'm just getting a little popular at school. Nothing huge." Carl said.

"Yeah. Nothing huge. Listen to you." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Carl!" Someone called out, and Carl and Ron both whipped around.

Standing there was Lydia, one of the most popular girls in school. She was a senior.

What does she want from me? Carl wondered.

"Y .. Yeah?" Carl squeaked.

"I was wondering if you want to come to my party on Friday. It's at my house." Lydia asked, and Carl was shocked.

"Um... Sure."

"Come on. All I get is 'sure'?" She teased.

"No... Yeah. I'll be there."

"Bring your friend too." Lydia said, smiling at Ron.

Ron immediately blushed.

"We'll be there." Carl said, trying not to act like a dork.

Lydia smiled at them and walked away.

"Wow... Can you believe it?" Ron asked Carl.

"Not really... I dunno if my parents are gonna let me go..."

"Screw your parents, man. Just tell them you're coming over to my house, they won't suspect a thing. Tell them you're spending the night with me."

"Whatever man."

"Don't give me that 'whatever' shit. The hottest girl in school just asked us to a party. We're going."

"Want me to tell Enid that you just called Lydia the hottest girl in school?"

"No man... You wouldn't."

"Okay then. Let me think about this then."

XX

A/N: So... Lydia's here now. Yes, she's the same girl from the comics. I decided to make her a senior cause... well... I felt like it. XD

So... There it is. Another chapter. Is this story any good so far? Hope so. Thanks for reading, be sure to vote and tell me what you thought! Love you all!


	9. Note

**This story is being cancelled. Sorry guys. Nobody liked it anyway, but sorry if you did.**


End file.
